1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flat panel display including a flexible circuit board in a bottom side of its display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display or a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely applied to a mobile equipment such as a mobile phone, an ultra mobile personal computer (PC), an electronic book, and an electronic newspaper. The flat panel display generally includes a cover window in a front side of a display panel to protect the panel.